


On The Alter

by Elysian Seductress (New_Elysia)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: #reasonstodated'ablo, 1800s, M/M, Sex, Tomas...stfu, Vampire Priest, Vampires, chatholic priest, church, little bit of gore, may or may not have molested a priest, nothing like mass murder to celebrate Valentines Day, sex on an alter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/Elysian%20Seductress
Summary: "lets go out on a hunt!"... "and we killed the priest, oops..."





	

D’Ablo kicked the door to his home closed, effectively blocking out the cold winter air. The council president set his bag down on a dark stained table next to the door and dusted the snow from his long brown hair. Then he began removing the layers of warm clothing he’d put on the evening before in the hopes to keep himself warm.

D’Ablo despised the cold of winter, while the nights were longer, there wasn’t much to do. Especially not in a city that got well over three to four feet of snow regularly. Though, it seemed lacking this year, D’Ablo wasn’t getting his hopes up. The skies above were covered in clouds and he had no doubt it was below freezing. It would snow more and cover Stokerton and the surrounding countryside in a thick blanket that wouldn’t melt till spring began to really roll around.

Humans didn’t leave their homes after dark unless necessary. And the icy roads and pathways made travel complicated, even for vampires. The snow wasn’t much help either, considering it crunched loudly under foot every time someone took a step. And even humans could hear the sound of a vampire trying to catch them off guard in these conditions. Plus, D’Ablo already considered his own body to be cold enough.

The vampire walked through the arch way, coming to a small sitting room. The curtains were drawn over the far set of windows and the oil lights were dimmed to the point it seemed they’d go out any second now.

A fire crackled in the fire place, filling the house with warmth and the smell of burning wood. It was also the only real source of light in the room, illuminating the chairs and couches in a warm light.

The hot flames also illuminated a male, sprawled out on the couch with a book in his hands. Blue eyes focused intently on the pages, so much so that he hadn’t noticed D’Ablo’s entrance. A smile made its way onto the council president’s lips. It was not a smile of joy, however, it was one of mischief.

D’Ablo slowly made his way over, shoes making not a sound as they connected with the hardwood flooring. He stopped just behind the man, D’Ablo’s smile grew as he raised his hands.

Otis let out a yelp of shock when the older vampire’s hands connected with the skin on his neck. D’Ablo back away as Otis scrambled and managed to turn and face him “Good lord, you scared the hell out of me.” Otis said, D’Ablo chuckled and moved around the couch. The steel eyed vampire sat down next to the blond. He smiled “well, if you’d been on guard like I taught you, then you wouldn’t have been surprised.” D’Ablo said, snuggling up to his lover.

Otis rolled his eyes and allowed D’Ablo to lay him back, the council president placed his head on Otis’s chest and listened contently to his heart. “You’re hands are cold as ice, did you even wear gloves today?” Otis asked “yes, but it seemed the temperature is dropping and a storm is moving in.” D’Ablo said with mild annoyance.

D’Ablo glanced up and noticed the look in Otis’s eyes “are you alright, Otis?” the blond vampire turned his head to look at the fire, its flames flickering as the licked at the wood. “It’s about Vikas, isn’t it?” D’Ablo asked, watching the younger’s head move in a slight nod.

D’Ablo let out a sigh and wrapped his arms tightly around his love “Otis, I know you’re up set, but you did do the right thing.” D’Ablo said “did I?” Otis asked “they were just fine, just happy with how things where.” Tears pricked at the blonde’s cerulean eyes “and I tore that away” D’Ablo’s embrace tightened “no, you followed the laws of Elysia. They’re in place for a reason.” D’Ablo said, although he was just as guilty of breaking quite a few of those laws in the past, so he wasn’t one to talk. But Otis was a young vampire. Elysia was everything to one like him. D’Ablo understood why he’d felt obligated to turn Vikas over. But also why he seemed so upset over what had happened.

“You didn’t expect things to end up like that, you’re not to blame for what happened. Vikas knew the laws, just like the rest of us.” And had broken them willingly. It also didn’t help that the Siberian Council president hadn’t taken any steps to hide his actions.

Otis let out another sigh, eyes still focused on the fire. D’Ablo pursed his lips, trying to think of something proper to say. Something that would bring a smile back to the younger vampire. Then an idea struck him and he pushed himself up, “Otis, here’s an idea, let’s go hunting tomorrow night.” D’Ablo said, his eyes lighting up. “D’Ablo, it’s the middle of winter.” Otis said warily “yes I know, but it will be fun.”

D’Ablo grinned at the younger vampire, who stared at him with a look of disbelief “it’s also just the thing to cheer you up, you always love little hunting trips.” D’Ablo leaned in, letting their noses brush. “A quick hunt in a town nearby, then we’ll head back to Stokerton.” D’Ablo said, “Just for a few hours, and just us.”

Honestly D’Ablo himself needed a good meal from the source, his work hours often kept him busy and the need to properly feed often slipped his mind. But the president was also more concerned with Otis, he hadn’t been feeding as much as D’Ablo would have wanted him to. Though D’Ablo pinned that on the rut the young vampire had worked himself into. Otis looked away “alright, just for a bit” he said, giving in.

D’Ablo pushed himself up, leaving a kiss chaste kiss on Otis’ lips “now, I’ll get started on dinner. You get cleaned up.” The older vampire said as he headed in the direction of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

True to what D’Ablo had said, a storm moved over the city during the day, covering everything in a new layer of icy snow. D’Ablo stepped out of the house first, Otis followed behind him. Both vampires bundled up in warm clothing. Otis glanced around, see little sign that anyone had dared venture out of their homes during the heavy snow fall. He wondered if they’d even be able to find a human in this weather.

D’Ablo locked the door to the town house, Otis watched him descend the small set of steps. “Seems the streets are a bit empty.” Otis said quietly, D’Ablo smirked “I doubt that’s much of a concern, if we need to, we can just lure someone out of their home with a bit of mind control.” D’Ablo said with a smirk, Otis smiled back and shook his head “well, I hope you have a way to get there, because I doubt we’ll catch a carriage this late and in this weather.”

D’Ablo then smiled at Otis as he wrapped his arm around the younger vampire. Otis took note of the grin on his lover’s face and frowned “I am not morphing into a horse” the younger vampire said sternly. D’Ablo looked insulted as he spoke “Okay, One, I wasn’t going to even suggest that.” He countered. “And two” his hand moved downwards, gloved finger tips coming to rest on the vampire’s hip. “I already ride that ass of yours enough, don’t you think?” D’Ablo whispered into the blonde’s ear. Otis’ face burned from both the cold and embracement.

“Then what were you going to suggest?” he asked “I was considering jumping along the roof tops until we reached the edge of the city, then we can run through the forest until we reach the town.” D’Ablo said, Otis gave him an incredulous look “D’Ablo, do you really think the humans won’t notice people have been running along their roof tops?” Otis gestured around them at the snow covered streets and buildings “you know, the ones covered in snow.”

D’Ablo shrugged “they won’t notice as long as you stick your landing this time.” The president smirked. D’Ablo then turned, glancing around at the neighboring windows. They were all dark, save for a few that held the faint glow of light. Though D’Ablo wagered they’d be out soon enough.

“It seems we won’t need to” D’Ablo turned, seeing a carriage coming their way. Otis glance at him with a smile, noting the slight displeasure on D’Ablo’s face. “Some people have impeccable timing.” D’Ablo mumbled, Otis rolled his blue eyes before moving to catch the man’s attention.

 

* * *

 

Convincing the driver to head to the small town hadn’t been that hard. A little bit of money and mind control and the pair were on their way to Bathery. D’Ablo sat snuggled close to Otis as the snow covered scenery slowly passed them by “are you sure we’ll be able to get back in time for sunrise?” Otis asked. D’Ablo pursed his lips “maybe not, perhaps, for precaution, we should find a home or building to hold up in for the day.” The council president said.

Otis looked out, buildings were slowly starting to cluster together “is that a cathedral?” he asked as they approached the center of town. “I believe so” D’Ablo smiled “I wouldn’t guess a town this small would need such a large and ornate church.” The young vampire said, his blue eyes locked on the approaching structure. D’Ablo smirked “well, that’s the Catholics and the Lutherans for you, they can’t properly worship without some large building to do it in, apparently.”

D’Ablo rested his head against Otis’s shoulder “it’s not as if this tiny ass town is less than three hundred people.” he said with a roll of his steel grey eyes. Otis pursed his lips and spoke softly, as to avoid being over heard by the human “perhaps a priest might be in?” he asked, a grin growing on his lips.

The council president was then quiet for a moment, before he chuckled “oh, you want to feed of a man of the clothing?” he grinned, fangs exposed. “God, I love you” D’Ablo said and then knocked on the wall behind them “stop the coach” he said loudly.

As the pair exited out into the cold, D’Ablo handed the man another bundle of money and turned. Both vampires walking in the direction of the large cathedral. The clock tower reached up into the sky, far above them and the tree line. Otis was sure it towered over everything.

The stone walls looked remarkably intricate and the windows glowed softly with color, signaling there was atleast some light coming from inside.

D’Ablo opened the large door, allowing Otis in first. The blond smiled as D’Ablo closed the wooden door, blocking out the cold. Both vampires found themselves gazing around at the entrance. Above them, the ceiling was covered in a mural of winged angels and cherubs, stone pillars stood like quiet guards, and a few wooden benches lined the way.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” A young man dressed in priestly attire approached them. His eyes where bright and his hair a reddish-brown. His skin was pale, similar to the vampires’, but it still hinted at life.

D’Ablo glanced at Otis _‘it seems you’re in luck’_ D’Ablo said through telepathy. The blond vampire smirked “is there anything I can help you with this chilly evening?” He asked, D’Ablo took a step towards the man. He detected no hint of garlic, well. The priest looked between them, as if trying to recognize them. He’d have no luck, considering neither vampire had ever really visited the town before.

“Yes, I think you could” D’Ablo grinned, exposing sharp fangs. The man’s face changed, a look of confusion and fear over taking the calm. In the blink of an eye, D’Ablo lunged. The council president wrapped an arm around the priest and clamped his other hand over the man’s mouth. “Not a sound, do you understand?” D’Ablo hissed. The man stared wide eyed back at D’Ablo, “do you understand?” the vampire repeated. This time the man nodded, well atleast tried to.

D’Ablo smiled at Otis “we should find someplace more privet, can’t be seen out here in case someone comes in.” Otis nodded and followed after D’Ablo as he led the priest away from the entrance.

Otis opened the door to a small study and let D’Ablo push the priest inside. D’Ablo quickly made his way inside and Otis closed the door. “Please gentlemen, you shouldn’t do this.” D’Ablo cocked his head to the side, a smirk still on his lips “Pray tell, Father, why shouldn’t we?” Otis came to stand beside D’Ablo, a grin on his face as well. Neither vampire bothering to hide their fangs, the man wouldn’t live long enough to tell anyone about them anyways.

“This is the house of the lord, such acts are beyond deplorable.” D’Ablo didn’t bother to hold back the laughter “Do you really think that matters to us?” he asked, shaking his head “creatures like us are already drenched in sin, a little murder won’t make a difference.” D’Ablo looked to Otis “ready love?” he asked, Otis nodded.

D’Ablo lunged again, pulling the priest’s arms behind his back in an iron grip. The older vampire watched Otis remove his heavy coat and lay it over the back of a chair. The young vampire then stepped forward, D’Ablo moved one of his hands, the other still gripping the priest’s wrists, and tangled them in the human’s reddish brown locks. Otis licked his lips “take the first bite love, you’re the one who wanted this.”

Otis wasted little time tearing open the priest’s shirt, exposing his neck and shoulders. Otis’ hands came to rest on the man’s waist, finger tips bruising the skin below the dark clothing. Otis grinned, his blue eyes locking with the humans. The younger vampire pressed his body against the human’s, making the man squirm.

“What’s wrong, Father?” D’Ablo hissed, “Not used to the touch of another?” the older vampire chuckled “such a shame, the life of a priest must be a lonely one.” D’Ablo smiled at Otis, who had leaned in closer. The blonds cold breath washed across the humans skin. “are you going to delay any longer?” the older vampire asked “I’m sure his maker is quite eager to meet him.” Otis chuckled, deep cerulean pools gazing into D’Ablo’s before turning their attention back to the human.

It took only a moment for Otis to choose where, before he bit down. Fangs popping through the skin and blood flowing. Otis nearly moaned at the taste of crimson. O negative, simply delicious. Otis tightened his grip on the man, drinking deeply. D’Ablo smiled down at Otis as the younger gulped down mouthful after mouthful.

The council president released the man and quietly ran a hand through Otis’ blond hair. The young vampire made the sound of a pleasured moan as he drank, D’Ablo clucked his tongue but did not speak. He’d expected Otis to be hungry, considering how little he’d fed.

When the priest was drained, Otis pulled back and the body hit the ground with a loud thump “how was he? Was it what you wanted?” the older vampire asked as Otis’ tongue darted out to lap at the blood dripping from his mouth. “Oh he was delicious.” Otis said, he then got a concerned look on his face “did you not feed?” he asked, D’Ablo shook his head “no, that was your meal, you desired the blood of a priest after all.”

D’Ablo then moved in, kissing the younger vampire “I’ll grab someone else, after all, there’s no shortage of people.” D’Ablo smirked and wrapped his arms around Otis, bringing their bodies closer. Blond vampire’s face flushed as D’Ablo leaned his forehead against the others. Their noses brushed as D’Ablo moved to kiss his lover. Otis parted his lips, feeling D’Ablo’s tongue slip in. the older vampire was bother little by the sharp fangs as they scrapped his tongue.

D’Ablo broke away, the kiss leaving both vampires breathless and Otis somehow pressed against the edge of the desk. D’Ablo was completely content with clearing the surface and claiming the young vampire’s body as he’d done before. With a wide grin D’Ablo moved to lift Otis up onto the wooden surface, but froze.

“Father Andrews?” a voice called from outside the other door, one D’Ablo was positive led out into the sanctuary. “Shit” D’Ablo hissed, eyeing the door for a moment. “There are other people here,” D’Ablo looked back to Otis, who looked worried. “What do we done?” the young vampire asked, D’Ablo remained calm and slowly walked over to the door. The council president cracked it, peering out. He could make out a few people, mostly men, standing amongst the pews.

D’Ablo closed the door and turned the lock, the older vampire turned and eyed a smaller door off the side. He walked over and opened it, inside he found a small closet. His eyes landed on the spare clothing inside. A devious smirk crossed his lips “what do you say to playing preacher for a few minutes while I glyph the doors.” D’Ablo asked, looking back at Otis.

“Pardon?” the blond blinked, D’Ablo pulled the clothing out “get changed, we’re gonna have some fun” Otis took one look at the robs and then another at D’Ablo before his smirk matched his older lover’s.

Otis loosened and removed his tie, laying it on the desk. D’Ablo watched as the younger vampire began to unbutton his dress shirt, the fabric of which was lightly stained with blood. The brunette licked his lips when it was thrown aside and Otis moved on to his slacks. Oh how he wished the blond was stripping down for him.

D’Ablo helped Otis dress and smoothed out the charcoal colored fabric. Otis regarded himself in a small mirror “does it look right?” he asked “it looks perfect” D’Ablo said, using a handkerchief to clean up the blonds face. The president took a step back, smirk still on his face. His steel grey eyes looking up and down the young vampire’s form. “Don’t you look like a holy man about to cross into the depths of depravity.” D’Ablo chuckled out, he leaned in and kissed Otis one more time “now, go keep our ‘friends’ busy while I lock up.”

As Otis opened the door, D’Ablo slipped out unnoticed. Say what you will about house cats not being all that threatening, but their small stature was useful in many ways. Namely slipping under the pews and out of sight of any humans. D’Ablo listened closely as the humans remarked on the fact Otis looked nothing like their well respected preacher, to which Otis made up a lie.

D’Ablo wondered if his lover had needed a bit of mind control to get it to pass or if the humans were that gullible. D’Ablo paused at a door and glanced around, all eyes were on Otis as he spoke. D’Ablo counted about fifteen people, then turned his attention back to the door. Quietly, he slipped back into his human form and bit into his finger. Blood welled to the surface and D’Ablo carefully drew his name in Elysia code on the door’s surface, locking it from any prying human.

D’Ablo repeated the process with the other doors, making sure each was locked up. Then, he moved to the center aisle, standing there with a smile. Otis’ blue eyes moved to glance at him, his smile growing. _‘Ready?’_ D’Ablo asked through telepathy _‘of course!’_

D’Ablo freed his fangs and dashed forward and grabbed one of the men, with hesitation he bit down. Fangs tearing into the skin. Blood flowed freely as D’Ablo drank. The other humans stood, petrified as D’Ablo drained his victim. Otis grinned and reached out, he grabbed another by the shirt. Razor sharp fangs extended and ready to tear into the man’s neck.

As D’Ablo dropped the corps, he turned his attention to another of the humans. The woman clutched a small cross in her hand. D’Ablo chuckled “my dear, that will not help you.” D’Ablo said, he took another step forward. The woman matched him by taking a step back.

“You see, we are not demons” D’Ablo reached out, grabbing the woman by the throat. D’Ablo flashed his fangs as he lifted her off the ground and threw her across the sanctuary. She hit the wall with a crunch, her right arm broken. D’Ablo smirked and looked to Otis, who had his hand embedded in the chest of one of the humans. His hand pulled free, grasping a small red organ, one that he effortlessly crushed. A grin spread across D’Ablo’s face, this night was going to be a fun night.

 

* * *

 

Tomas leaned back in his chair, dark eyes looking up at the ceiling in his office. The low gas lighting hardly illuminating the surface. Around him sat various stacks of paper work and files. Work that had to be done, something or another about laws, trials, or requests.

Tomas merely glanced at the door when a knock echoed off the wood. “Come in” he said flatly as he sat up.

The door opened and in strolled Aura, the councils Incident Control manager. Her green eyes focused in him, a smirk on her lips. Tomas took notice of the woman’s riding boots and pants. He bit his tongue, didn’t understand why some vampires went through so much trouble to appear as male, even when around other vampires. Though, the intricacies female clothing were lost on him.

“We need to you to come with us to a town, there’s an incident going on.” Tomas raised an eye brow “why?” he asked “we’ve gotten a report from a vampire in a nearby town. Sounds like a vampire’s gone rouge.” Tomas shook his head “really? Well find D’Ablo” the vampire spat “I have a lot of paper work to take care of tonight.”

The woman shook her head “he didn’t come in tonight, he’s not even answering telepathy.” She said, Aura put her hands on her hips and narrowed her bright green eyes. “So, Mr. Vice President, we’re leaving, no excuses.” Tomas let out a long groan and pushed his chair back. Tomas cursed who ever decided that they’d cause this amount of trouble.

 

* * *

 

Otis let out a gasp and then a round of giggles when D’Ablo lifted him up onto the alter. The blond was completely spattered in blood, his clothing stained with Splotches of blood and viscera. D’Ablo wasn’t even cleaner, blood smeared and stained most of the president’s body.

After dispatching the first fifteen, D’Ablo had managed to lure in about thirty or more humans back to the church with the aid of mind control.

If D’Ablo were sober, he would have taken Otis and left after the first round. Both vampires finding some nearby home to sneak into for the duration of day and make their way home the following evening. But the fact was, D’Ablo wasn’t sober.

While communion wine didn’t have the same flair that traditional blood wine did, it still did the trick. Leaving both vampires beyond the state of intoxicated by both alcohol and blood lust.

Otis wrapped his arms around D’Ablo’s shoulders, the older vampire leaned in and captured Otis’s blood soaked lips in a kiss. The younger vampire let out a moan, D’Ablo pulled back “oh, I love the sound of that” the blond blushed as D’Ablo placed a bloody kiss on his cheek. D’Ablo then whispered into his ear “want me to take you right here? Right now? On this alter?”

Oh how D’Ablo wanted the younger vampire, seeing him so viciously rip the town’s people apart had made his own heart race. He wanted to do so much to Otis. He wanted to rip off the priestly garments and expose the flawless and smooth skin beneath. To make him scream and writhe in pleasure, to call D’Ablo’s name out in passion.

“I-I-In a church?” Otis stammered out in a husky voice. “Of course” D’Ablo gestured around them to the ruined sanctuary, blood splatter coating the walls and floor, mangled limbs and body parts lay strewn across the floor. D’Ablo moved to place his hand next Otis’, gently brushing against the torn pages of one of the bibles and then knocking over the communion chalice, spilling crimson liquid across the already stained alter cloth. “What have we not already done?” D’Ablo kissed Otis on the lips “sex on the alter is probably one of the less blasphemous things we could do.” D’Ablo leaned his body in, letting their groins brush.

D’Ablo smirked when Otis let out a breathy squeak. The younger’s face further tinting a pinking color. “Yes” the word left Otis’s mouth and D’Ablo took his lover’s lips in another kiss. The younger’s tongue battling for dominance as D’Ablo claimed him.

The council president gripped the dark fabric and tugged, ripping the blood stained garments. The action sent several buttons flying as the sound of tearing fabric filled the room. D’Ablo wasted little time in attacking younger’s neck and chest with kisses. Otis leaned his head back, opening up the tender skin to the touch of his lover.

D’Ablo moved his lips up to Otis’ jawline and returned to the blonds lips. Otis reached up, his hands working to remove his lover’s vest. The brunette took notice of the younger’s actions and pulled back. He smirked and backed up.

Otis leaned on his elbows as he watched D’Ablo. The council president easily removed the charcoal colored vest and dropped it to the floor, followed by his tie. Otis bit his knuckle as D’Ablo made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. The council president let the blood stained fabric slip off, revealing his chest.

D’Ablo slipped back over and leaned in, taking Otis’s lips in another kiss. Otis moaned into it, trying to run his lower body against D’Ablo’s. the council president moved his hands down to Otis’ pants. He could feel the growing bulge pressing against the fabric. It seemed he wasn’t the only one excited by this.

D’Ablo made quick work of Otis’s remaining clothing, leaving the younger vampire exposed to him. Otis made soft, quiet gasps as D’Ablo led another trail of kisses down his neck, then his chest, and stomach.

D’Ablo paused, regarding the others length before smirking. The vampire opened his mouth and took the head in first, Otis let out a high pitched gasp as D’Ablo began. He gave it a sucks before taking more into his mouth. He could feel the member hardening as more moans began to fall from the younger vampire.

Otis reached down, fingers tangling in the long brown locks of D’Ablo’s hair, which had begun to slip free of the ribbon holding it. The council president relished in Otis’s pleas for more, and he was more that obliged to give in.

As D’Ablo pulled his lover’s length out, letting his teeth lightly graze the skin. Though, he was careful to avoid his fangs. Otis murmured D’Ablo’s name over and over as he quickly reached his peak. It amazed him how D’Ablo managed to do this everything. How every time D’Ablo treated his body with such love and care.

D’Ablo pulled Otis’ length from his mouth and smirked “ready to move on to the real show?” he asked, through labored breathing, Otis said “oh fuck yes…”

 

* * *

 

Tomas glanced at the other vampires ridding with him in the carriage. His dark eyes moved to land on Aura “so, give me the full rundown on what we’re supposed to be dealing with.” The brunette smiled “well, from our report, it sounds like a vampire might have gone rouge.” She said calmly “seems all the doors into the church sanctuary have been locked up tight and a man was seen earlier in the night calling for help to that same building.” Tomas watched her pull a few hastily scribbled notes from her bag “the vampire didn’t get a good look at the man, but he was sure it wasn’t one of the towns people.”

Tomas nodded “are we here to apprehend or to kill?” he asked “depends” Aura said “if we can, we apprehend, but I can’t guarantee they won’t be a bit unruly. If need be, we’ll kill them. It stops the issue either way, but it generally looks better if we get them alive and hold a trial.” Tomas raised an eye brow. “And Triage and her group are here because…”

“Clean up” the female vampire said “that’s what my people do, considering this sounds like a mess has been made.” She smiled, bright bluish green eyes regarding Tomas. Stokerton’s vice president looked out the window of the stage coach, atleast three more followed behind them.

“Do we know if it’s just a single vampire or more?” Aura looked back at her notes “right now, sounds like one, but I wouldn’t let my guard down, there could be plenty more in the church itself.” Tomas nodded “any word from our President?”

“No, not yet. It’s possible he ran out for a meal and wound up with date or something.” She chuckled “don’t worry too much, D’Ablo’s perfectly capable of handling himself.” That was true, though Tomas had the nasty little habit of wishing the council president didn’t have such luck at surviving.

 

* * *

 

Otis cried out, his hands knotted in the stained fabric of the alter cloth. The younger vampire was bent over the wooden surface. D’Ablo stood behind him, hands currently gripping his lover’s waist as he pounded into him.

The blond turned his head to look at D’Ablo, his cheek now pressed against the fabric. Lust filled blue eyes looked up at his lover, the council president smiled, his eyes equally filled with lust as his breathing became ragged and harsh.

Otis’ voice echoed off the walls as D’Ablo pounded into him. The name of his lover becoming a mantra as he closed his eyes and gripped the fabric tighter. The blond vampire moved his hips in time with D’Ablo’s thrusts.

The older vampire placed his hands on the alter, a possessive growl left him as he reached the edge and feel over. Otis followed close behind, his body unable to handle the pleasure building up.

D’Ablo leaned forward, pressing his chest against Otis back and attempted to catch his breath. Otis was doing the same, though D’Ablo caught little murmurs from the vampire as he came down from his orgasm. D’Ablo smirked and kissed Otis’s shoulder blade and neck lovingly.

When D’Ablo pulled back, his steel grey eyes moved up. Otis followed his gaze, his blue eyes then widened. The door to the sanctuary had been opened, something none of the humans should have been able to do.

Though it seemed it was not the humans of the town that had opened the door, at the end of the isle stood Tomas, his face looked contorted in disgust. D’Ablo wondered if it were at the state of the room or the two lovers at the altar.

The raven haired man’s eyes widened in shock as he looked around. Behind Tomas stood several vampires, all of which were from the council. A few smirked, others held their mouths open in surprise, and a few seemed to be repressing the urge to laugh. D’Ablo backed away, letting Otis slip down behind the altar, out of sight.

The blond held his face in his hands, it felt like it was on fire. “Oh dear lord.” Otis said quietly, it was obvious to D’Ablo that he was embarrassed. The council president reached down and smoothed the blood soaked locks of Otis’s hair. “What the hell is this?” Tomas growled.

D’Ablo turned his attention back to his vice president “oh nothing really.” He said smoothly, the politicians smile forming on his lips. Though it didn’t carry much weight, considering he was completely naked.

The other vampires quickly filed in, pushing past the vice president, including Aura and Triage. One of the male vampires approached D’Ablo, shrugging off his overcoat and handling it to the president. “Thank you, Otis’ clothing should be in that room over there.” D’Ablo said and looked down at his lover, who still hadn’t moved his hands from his bright red face.

Aura looked around, green eyes moving from floor, to the walls, and finally to the pair. She smiled and then erupted into what could only be called a round of cackling laughter. “Oh my god,” she shook her head as she laughed. Her lips pulled back in large grin, exposing sharp fangs, she spoke “Does this mean you two decided to get married?”

D’Ablo looked back to Otis with a grin “I don’t think we gave the priest enough time to formally merry us.” D’Ablo chuckled. The male vampire that had given D’Ablo his coat returned with Otis’s clothing. He leaned down and handed it to the younger vampire.

Triage shook her head “I swear D’Ablo, look at this mess, it’s going to take hours to clean.” She said clucking her tongue. The vampire then knelt down, examining a corpse of a male with a cross shoved through the side of his head. D’Ablo took another good look around the bloodied walls. “Perhaps we went a bit over board.” He said as he slipped the coat on over his bare form. Otis began redressing himself, still not speaking.

Aura crossed her arms “you two get into one of the stage coaches, we’ll send you back to Stokerton to get cleaned up.” She said. D’Ablo nodded and looked back to Otis, who had just gotten his shirt buttoned up “come on” D’Ablo said, extending his hand to the blond vampire. Otis blinked and slipped his coat on before taking D’Ablo’s hand. “When we get back to the city, I’ll draw us a nice warm bath and get all of this blood cleaned up.”

“I think you’ll do no such thing.” Tomas said, his voice echoed loudly off the walls of the church. All eyes turned to focused on him “we were sent to hand rouge vampires.” The vice president locked eyes with D’Ablo “and this defininitly falls under that situation, the entire town is aware something happened. They are going to notice the absence of all these people.” Tomas pointed around him at the scattered body parts.

Aura clucked her tongue and spoke “and what will you do about it?” Tomas set his jaw “our job, Aura, this is nothing short of a Mass slaughter, which falls under-” “Tomas…” the female vampire cut him off with a grin and a display of fangs.

“It would be such a shame to lose a new vice president so soon.” D’Ablo said, his tone calm and methodical. It was a warning, one that if not heeded… well… D’Ablo would hope Tomas wouldn’t be that foolish. “But we would manage, all it would take was another election and things would be back to normal.” D’Ablo glanced back at Otis, who stared with a surprised look on his face. “Em will hear about this!” Tomas snapped.

“Oh? Will she?” Aura and a few other vampires took a step towards Tomas, looking ready to pounce. “I was just going to strip you of your position, but if you want to go to Em…” D’Ablo chuckled his tongue “I’d hate to be there informing her of her oldest grandson’s demise, and Ignatius wouldn’t be pleased to hear you were ripped limb from limb either, would he.” D’Ablo cocked his head to the side as Tomas drew back in shock.

“Listen closely Tomas, because you may be a qualified Vampire and one of Em’s descendants, but D’Ablo is our council president.” Aura said, “He has been part of our little ‘family’ for decades now.” The woman set her jaw “but you, you’ve only been meddling in our business for a few decades, under Ems request, we’re sure.”

“and we’ll do just about anything to keep Em out of our business, do you understand?” the raven haired vampire grit his teeth and watched as D’Ablo and Otis walked out, the latter clinging tightly to D’Ablo’s arm as they walked past the vice president.

 

* * *

 

Otis stared blankly at the dimly lit wall in front of him as D’Ablo gently scrubbed his hair, working to remove the mats of dried blood from his golden locks.

As D’Ablo gently ran a comb through his hair, Otis spoke “I don’t think you should have threatened Tomas like that.” D’Ablo raised an eye brow, those had been the first real words Otis had said since they’d left the church.

D’Ablo let out a chuckle and shook his head “don’t worry about me love, Tomas wouldn’t dare try anything.” D’Ablo set the comb aside “and if he does, well the rest of my council will make things hell for him.” the council president wrapped his arms around Otis and rested his head against the back of Otis’ shoulder. “Did you have a good time, love, because I did.” D’Ablo said.

“Yes, well until my brother showed up.” D’Ablo sighed “oh that did put a damper on things, didn’t it.” D’Ablo sighed “I wish we could have had a bit longer, perhaps I could have lured in a few more humans.” Otis shook with laughter. D’Ablo leaned back, leaving a kiss on Otis’s neck.

The vampire stood, stepping from the tub. He winced slightly when his feel came in contact with the cold flooring. His brown hair stuck to his back, soaked with water. D’Ablo moved over to a small counter, on which sat two pairs of clean clothing. The vampire sighed “I should get ready, I have a meeting to attend to.”

D’Ablo reached over and grabbed a towel “it’s already day time though” Otis sounded worried “I am well aware of that.” D’Ablo groaned “but they want me in, meaning I’ll have to go through all the damned trouble of bundling up just to make sure I won’t burn.” D’Ablo shook his head. Perhaps they’d put some finances into finding some way to properly negate the sun’s harmful light.

It’s not like Elysia didn’t have old alchemy records, though many of those had been rendered useless when key ingredients became too scarce and too hard to properly produce.

Otis sank back in the water “alright, well, be careful” the blond said. “I will, you get some rest.” D’Ablo walked over and tapped the younger vampire on the nose “I’ll see you sometime this evening, if not tomorrow.” Otis gave his older lover a quick kiss and watched as D’Ablo left the room.

 

* * *

 

The young vampire wasn’t sure of the exact reason he’d chosen to venture out in the middle of the day. The young vampire had bundled himself up against both the cold weather and the harsh sunlight and began walking through the streets of Stokerton. He followed along with the crowd, walking slowly. The snow had already been crushed and dirtied by the time he’d gone out. A stark difference from the white blanket that had covered the city the evening before.

Otis turned, realizing he’d come to stand before the bustling office building that held the council rooms. Otis pursed his lips and started up the steps. Unfortunately, the lobby wasn’t much warmer than the outside. Otis wondered if that large black fireplace was being put to use in the council room. Knowing D’Ablo, he’d probably have it working the moment he set foot in the building.

The young vampire rounded a corner and stopped. He peered around, seeing no one who could possibly notice him, he removed a glove from his hand and gently pressed it onto a small glyph. The wall opened up, allowing him access to Elysia.

The vampire walked in and once the panel had closed, he began removing the heavy coat and scarf. Draping them over his arm, he looked around. A few sparse vampires made their way past him. Otis turned, slowly walking up the steps. He’d run by D’Ablo’s office first, possibly drop off his winter clothing and spend some time with his older lover. If D’Ablo was even in his office, Otis wondered if he’d be down in the council room. It was possible, especially since he was supposed to be in a meeting.

Otis gently pushed open the door to president’s office. He lobby before it had been completely empty, not uncommon for midday. Vampires loathed the sun and it loathed them back. Otis slipped into the room and found it just as empty. Though he noticed a coat, scarf, and top hat already occupying the hat tree next to the door. Otis clucked is tongue and added his own to the wooden stand.

He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him, it was no used sitting around in an empty office after all.

 

* * *

 

As Otis stepped out onto one of the lower floors, he ran right into Tomas. His raven haired brother had a look of apology on his face and had even opened his lips to speak it, but that vanished when he saw it was Otis. His onyx eyes hardened as he spoke “oh, it’s you” Tomas said flatly.

Otis didn’t look to pleased either “are you really angry about this? I know D’Ablo may have threatened you, but-” Tomas grabbed Otis by the tie “it’s been less than a day and you’re already ready to make excuses for him.” Tomas set his jaw “of all the stupid and reckless things you could have done, this has to be the worst!” he spat.

“You slept with my boss, for god knows how long, and then joined him on a killing spree!” Otis pursed his lips “why is this such a big deal to you, what we’re doing isn’t hurting you.” Tomas shoved his brother back “of all the people, why D’Ablo? Why not Aura or Beatrice? Or literally any woman on the council?”

Tomas gestured to himself. “Do you realize what other vampires are going to say when this affair gets out? Everything I’ve worked towards over the best several decades is now worthless to them. All they’ll see now is a vampire whose brother fucked the president and got him into the position he now holds.” Otis was stunned “is that all that matters to you? Your career?”

“I’ve spent years working for this, and you’ve gone and ruined it!” Otis snarled “no, no you didn’t. You spent years getting on Em’s good side so that she’d make sure you got into a government position.” Otis clinched his hands into fists “can’t you just accept that I’m happy, that D’Ablo’s happy?”

“Well, I could have asked you the same when it came to Vikas and Nadia. You had no problem turning them over to an Elysian council.” “This is different!” Otis snapped “no, it’s not, last night you and D’Ablo killed almost fifty people.” Tomas pulled his brother over so that their faces were mere inches apart “in Elysia, anything above ten is a mass slaughter. Which, might I remind you, is illegal. You broke the law, just like Vikas.” Tomas flashed his fangs “only you have an entire council to protect you from the consequences.”

“Tomas…” a cold voice broke in, both vampires flitted their gazes over to see D’Ablo. A smile, one even Otis could tell was false, creased his thin lips. “There isn’t an issue, I hope.” He said eyeing the older vampire. Tomas let his brother go and watched Otis walk over to the president’s side.

D’Ablo smiled at him “I didn’t expect to see you here love, is something wrong?” the vampire asked “I couldn’t get myself to sleep, so I decided to pay you a visit.” D’Ablo placed a quick kiss on the top of Otis head. “In the middle of the day? Love you know that’s dangerous.” Otis nodded “yes, but I couldn’t think of anything better to do.”

D’Ablo shook his head, though a smile remained on his lips. “Well, since you’re here, let’s grab some something to eat.” D’Ablo put his arm around Otis’s waist and looked back at Tomas. The president glared at him, a silent warning clear in his eyes.

Then he turned, a smile forming on his lips as he walked away with the blond vampire. Their conversation muddled and soft.


End file.
